Days Until Heartbreak/Forever and a Day
i don't want you to go away please stay for forever and a day part twenty six of Days Until Heartbreak "What's for today?" Ice asks as he stretches. I almost feel at home in the Alcove, with a tom at my side (a partner I should say) and a life ahead of us, a day just starting. "Berry Grove, Pine Forest, Frost Village, or somewhere new and dangerous?" His eyes gleam. I purr. "Let's try Berry Grove and then head farther out and see what we get," I smile at the white tom, feeling completely at ease. It's a lot easier than I thought to be with Ice now that we've covered all the distance that has gathered between us. "Whatever you want," Ice nuzzles my cheek with his nose. Dash ignores us and rolls over. Ice glances at him once before curling his tail around mine. "Shall we go or shall we eat first?" "We're going to be out all day," I think about it for awhile, "We shouldn't eat up their supply since we're going to get hungry out there anyways. Let's just eat out there." The white tom leads me out. "Sounds like a plan," he purrs. The camp is already bustling with cats. The Alcove isn't that big, since there aren't that many rejected cats in this area, but many of them are early risers because like us, they want to venture farther than they have before, which will take most of their day. I nod to Greta and a few others that I recognize. One of them, I notice, is Heather, the mother of the kit I help nurse back to health. She meets my gaze evenly and then looks away. Guess she's one of those cats who wander in and out of the camp. As we stroll out of camp lesuirely, Ice's flank brushes against mine. I don't mind, and neither does he. I've come to love it out here, as it gives me a chance to forget about a specific diabolical she-cat who's bent on ruining my life. We make a stop at the Berry Grove to hunt and eat. I love being out here with Ice. The berries and flowers add to the place's natural beauty, and to make it even better, Ice is here with me. I always feel like being with Ice is a cathartic experience for me. The hunting here is fine, and Ice and I end up enjoying a rather relaxing meal. When I'm done, I scrape aside the bones and stare at the vast valley ahead of us. "Left, right, or middle first?" "Right," Ice stretches, "You have to go the right way obviously." Rolling my eyes, I point to the left. "Alright, we'll go left then." Ice pouts but I tug him along. "We have to save the best for last, Ice," I laugh, "We can't end a day with the worst spot ever." "How do you know that the right is the best? Maybe it's the worst." Ice retorts. "Because it's the right way," I smirk, "So it's obviously the best." Ice glares at me and I guffaw before racing down the path. Ice gives chase and we weave our way through the forest. Just as we emerge from the forest line, Ice tugs me back. "Whoa there, fiesty pants," he purrs when I struggle, "Look where you were headed." I blink in shock as the forest line just drops into a steep cliff. "Left is definitely the wrong way," I purr weakly. "Let's go to the right." "Why not middle?" Ice tilts his head. I peer over. "Because I saw the way earlier and it just goes back to Frost Village. It's another way there. Plus, I want to explore the 'right way' this time." He shrugs and we make our way back. "This day is definitely more enjoyable with you at my side," Ice murmurs as we emerge back where the three paths separate. I smile slightly and link my tail with his again. "What should we dub this place?" What we're walking through looks like a narrow passageway of trees with other sorts of geographic markings scattered around the sides of the passageway. "The Love Walk." Ice offers. "That's so generic," I laugh, "and you're assuming cats who walk down this way are in love." "Okay, okay," Ice smirks, "you have a point." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "How about... 'Ice loves Sari Passageway'?" "And why-?" Ice cuts me off effectively by swooping down and touching his nose to mine. My ears burn and my cheeks flare when Ice pulls away. "Sorry," he gives me a sheepish smile, "couldn't resist there." I give him a light smack and I know I'm blushing. Ice purrs and lopes away with me chasing. Soon, the passageway ends and we're in a serene valley full of trees and all sorts of plants and wilderness. "This would be a great hunting spot," I mew softly. "It's beautiful." "Like you." Ice breathes into my ear. We admire the view for the afternoon and manage to hunt while our tails are still intertwined. Everything seems perfect. As we share a hawk, Ice runs his tail down my flank, making me shiver in anticipation. "What do you think we should call this place?" Before I can respond, a shaft of moonlight pierces through the trees and strikes the ground, filling the space with its luminous glow. I inhale sharply as the beauty I thought already existed becomes breathtaking. The light creates a drastic contrast between the shadows and where the moonlight has hit, giving the clearing a sort of spirit. "Moonlight Valley," I murmur. Ice leans his head against mine. We sit there quietly, watching how ocassionally there would be some sort of animal darting across the clearing. "This place is perfect," Ice sighs contentedly, "Just like you, did you know that?" I tilt my head up and he's there, his nose delicately running it's way up to my cheek. "I love you so much, Sari," he gasps out, "I wish this could last forever." It can, I want to tell him, but both of us know it's not true. "In our hearts it will." I tell him quietly. "It'll last forever and a day."